Kougyoku Ren
|kanji = 練紅玉 |romaji = Ren Kōgyoku |age = 17, 18 (currently) |gender = Female |height = 163 cm (5'3") |djinn = Vinea |occupation = King Candidate Kou Empire Princess |affiliation = Vinea Kou Empire |family = Koutoku Ren (father/deceased) Gyokuen Ren (aunt) Kouen Ren (brother) Koumei Ren (brother) Kouha Ren (brother) Hakuyuu Ren (cousin/deceased) Hakuren Ren (cousin/deceased) Hakuei Ren (cousin) Hakuryuu Ren (cousin) |allies = Alibaba Saluja |manga = Night 49 |anime = Episode 11 |seiyu = Kana Hanazawa |image gallery = yes}} Kougyoku Ren (練紅玉, Ren Kōgyoku) is the Kou Empire's eighth Princess. Kougyoku is the owner of the Djinn, Vinea. Judal has stated because the plans in Balbadd fell through she has lost her standing as a princess. She has temporarily allied herself with Sindria. She is a Dungeon Capturer, capturing one Dungeon, and a King Candidate. Appearance Kougyoku is a small young girl with long, dark pink hair, which is pinned up with her golden Metal Vessel. She usually wears a long, elaborate dress signifying her royalty. She carries herself demurely and often hides her face behind her sleeves when embarrassed. Personality Kougyoku is a very willful person. She tends to act childishly, but she can become serious if the situation calls for it. Even though she puts up such a willful front, she is actually a very lonely person and wants friends. She doesn't want to follow all of the Kou Empire's orders but is too scared to disobey. She has always wanted to have friends and close companions, but within her family, she has felt ostracized because of her parentage and has not even had the courage to get to know Hakuei or Hakuryuu, the more approachable of her siblings. Instead, she occupied herself with becoming skilled at kemari by herself, playing make-believe by herself, doing a fashion show by herself, etc. History Kougyoku has a history like Alibaba Saluja. She wasn't born into royalty like her brothers, her mother was a prostitute and she was a "lowborn". Even in the royal palace, she was put aside and felt out of place. But at that time, Judal and her brother Kouen Ren acknowledged her as a King Candidate and gave her the position of a warrior. She captured the Dungeon of Vinea, with the help of her assistant, Koubun Ka. Plot Balbadd Arc She arrives in Balbadd, at the Fog Troupe base. She saves Judal, after his defeat from Ugo, along with her assistant Ka Koubun. She gets attacked by Ugo and retaliates by using her Djinn Weapon Equip and drilling a hole through him, thus, defeating him. When Aladdin gets angry at her for attacking Ugo, she gets ready to fight him, but is stopped by Sinbad. She is next seen in Balbadd's palace confronting Alibaba about the agreement between the Kou Empire and Balbadd. Sindria Arc Kougyoku was on a boat with her cousin, Hakuryuu Ren, heading towards Sindria. She is very upset at Sinbad for something he "did" to her. As soon as they arrived on Sindria she claimed that he had knocked her out and had his way with her at night. Because of these accusations (which Sinbad denied adamantly) Yamuraiha uses a special kind of magic to re-create the events of the night. Everyone learns that Kougyoku was knocked out and brought to Sinbad's room where nothing happened. She is confused about who would do such a thing when her servant admits to doing it to try to further his own status and get her with Sinbad. Second Sindria Arc World Exploration Arc When Kouen returns to the Kou Empire, she worries about Sindria and goes to talk to Kouen. Before she can talk to him, she watches as Kouen has a talk with Hakurei and Hakuryuu. She is then noticed by Kouen which she then comesout from hiding. Kouen then informs her that Kouha has returned. The next day, Kougyoku heads to where the funeral with the her siblings. She is shocked to see what has happened to the emperor. After the funeral and the next emperor is appointed, she leaves the hall. Abilities Swordplay :Kougyoku seems to have basic skill in swordplay. Djinn Kougyoku Metal Vessel.png|Kougyoku's Metal Vessel Water Membrane.gif|Kougyoku's Water Membrane Kougyoku Weapon Equip.png|Kougyoku's Djinn Weapon Equip Kougyoku Water.png|Charging Full Djinn Equip Kougyoku Water1.png|Charging Full Djinn Equip Kougyoku Water2.png|Charging Full Djinn Equip Kougyoku Water3.png|Charging Full Djinn Equip Kougyoku Water4.png|Charging Full Djinn Equip VineaDjinnEquip.png|Full Djinn Equip KougyokuFullEquip.png|Full Djinn Equip KougyokuFullEquip1.png|Kougyoku's face in Djinn Euip Kougyoku's Djinn is Vinea. Vinea is the Djinn of Sorrow and Isolation. She uses her Djinn to summon and control water. When she first summoned it, it appears as a water dragon while surrounding her with a "Water Membrane". Metal Vessel Kougyoku's Djinn Metal Vessel is a hair pin. Djinn Equip She is very proficient in Djinn Equip. She is able to take the form of her Djinn completely. Her Djinn appears to be some sort of fish with gills and fins all around its body. Vainel Ganezza (Water God’s Sea Call) : When using this Extreme Magic the Metal Vessel Symbol appears behind her while she recites the spell. While she is reciting a large amount of water gathers toward the symbol until enough water to flood a city is gathered. When she unleashes it, it takes the form of a giant tsunami. Djinn Weapon Equip Kougyoku is also very proficient in using her Djinn Weapon Equip. She is easily able to call forth her Djinn's power. She usually fights by creating a water tornado around her weapon while spinning. This attack is very powerful, able to blow a hole straight through Ugo's chest and complete defeats him. This is something Judal, a Magi, could not even do although Ugo was greatly weakened from his fight with Judal. Stats Relationships Sinbad Kougyoku appears to have fallen in love with Sinbad at first sight. She becomes very nervous and embarrassed when around him. Others have commented that she would do anything he says, a fact that he himself has not seemed to notice. Kouen Ren Kougyoku has admired her half-brother Kouen for some time. Alibaba Saluja Although the events in Balbadd, Alibaba and Kougyoku became friends after they talk about their similar past. Aladdin Aladdin e Kougyoku seem to dislike each other since she defeated Ugo. Trivia *Her name means Red Jewel or Ruby. *Kougyoku has the same age as her brother Kouha Ren. *Judal constantly calls her "Old Hag" when they are in the Imperial Palace. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:King Candidate Category:Kou Empire